Finding Love
by MYl0veeANDmyHeart
Summary: Gabriella Montez never believed in love ever since her parents divorced. She also HATES jocks. Troy Bolton, a jock, is a new student at East High. He wants a girlfriend. Will he find love with Gabriella? Will he teach her how to love? TROYELLA
1. Chapter 1

**Finding Love**

**Summary: People don't believe in love because they don't have it, people like Gabriella Montez. Gabriella doesn't plan on finding her "soul mate" either. Will one person show her that you have to find love in order to get it? TxG **

**A/N: New Story! Whoo, Whoo so i might just delete 'I'm a backstabber' only because I think people don't like the plot. Well I only got a few reviews and little hits so instead I'll start this story. This is only the introduction chapter so it's not very exciting. The rest of the story is better though.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just the plot.**

* * *

Gabriella Montez. Describe her? Very stiff with things. She likes everything to be done. Her best friend, Taylor and herself is on the Scholastic Decathlon. Gabriella Montez absolutely hates the basketball team. She believes that in high school, jocks are so cliche although her best friend is crushing on one. She is claimed to be a "nerd" or a "geek" because she is smart. Funny actually, most of the people on the Scholastic Decathlon, including her and Taylor, who are smart don't actually look like "nerds". You know the funny glasses, baggy clothes, people who carry textbooks everywhere, they don't look like that. They look like typical teen boys and girls who like hanging with their friends.

Gabriella Montez is scared of Sharpay Evans. Sharpay Evans is not a mean girl. Sharpay Evans is just a girl who acts really, _really_ dramatic and intimidates others. She also makes her brother, Ryan Evans, follow her around like a poodle. See I told you she wasn't mean. Gabriella Montez is also scared of the rumour going around that there is a new boy coming to East High the next day. If you didn't figure it out, she goes to East High. This new boy was said to be a jock and oh if you didn't know the first thing that came to her mind, it was:

_Oh how cliche! Another jock. Like we didn't have enough of those going around the school._

Unlike most of the cheerleaders who were screaming because of the new jock who was going to be trying out for the basketball team, Gabriella was just annoyed. They were also hoping he was cute. These East High cheerleaders were popular, but only some of them were conceited. An example would be Camille Gonzales, head cheerleader. Gabriella hated to admit though, when she performed for half time, she was really good.

One thing though, Gabriella did not believe in "soul mates." She doesn't even believe in love. She only believes in dating. The reason for this, was how her parents were. Her parents divorced when she was little which proved her theory, there is no such thing as love.

* * *

Troy Bolton. Describe him? He's starting at East High 'cause his dad is now the new coach of the East high Basketball team. He loves basketball. At his last school, he was basketball captain but the problem was, baseball was a huge sport there not basketball. At least, in this school basketball was a huge topic there. He was going to try out for the varsity team which was the team his dad was coaching.

When he moved to Alberquerque the day before, he found out that someone frome East High lived accross the street from him. It was a male who had a bunch of hair on his head, most likely an afro. He was carrying a basketball and was wearing a East High jacket. He would've asked him to play basketball but he wasn't done packing.

Like any other guys, he liked attention from other girls. He wasn't the type of guy to play with other girls' hearts. He remained with one girl only. He never actually experienced love in his seventeen year old life but he was hoping to find a girl that would actually stand out than others. He believed in love and all that mush.

* * *

Chad Danforth, as of now, is East High's basketball captain. He has this huge fuzzy, afro and NO ONE WAS ALLOWED TO TOUCH IT! It was like his most prized posession and he would never cut it. Being the captain of the basketball team had its perks and disadvantages. For instance, once you're one of the jocks you have immediate popularity and girls are all over you. Girls are all over him but not the one he is crushing on.

Chad never used his poularity, though, to get girls. In fact he only had one girlfriend. Disadvantages? You have to work hard in order to get all of these perks. Everyone is always pressuring you. Chad would do anything to switch places and let comeone else be captain but still have a spot on the team. Hopefully this new boy will be as good, or even better than him.

**A/N: How'd you like it? Next chap will be Troy's first day of school and that would include his tryouts and other stuff that I don't wanna give in. Ok obviously you were told mostly about Chad, Troy and Gabriella. Originally it was only supposed to be Troy and Gabriella but I decided to add Chad becuase he is the captain of the basketball team as of now and if I added it later you would probably be confused. If you didn't like that idea of adding Chad to the introduction, tell me and i'll put it in a different chapter. You also know some of the other charachters such as Sharpay, Taylor, Ryan and Camille.**

**5 reviews till next chapter.**

**Xoxoxo zanessa101totally or just simply jamie.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finding Love**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I love reading them. So here goes chapter 2, hope you enjoy it! Also please visit my C2. The stories in there are really good. They are gonna make butterflies swarm in your stomach! One of my friends just joined fanfiction.** her name is miss.smiley.face **She just joined two days ago so review her stories when they come out becuase I've read them. They are good. **

**By the way, it's gonna be kinda confusing because I'm going to keep switching to Troy and Gabriella's point of view several times.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just the plot.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**(Gabriella's P.O.V)**

"Gabriella, Gabriella!" Taylor called out to me in the middle of the hallway. Through the swarming kids, you can see the direction they were all headed for, the entrance doors of East High. For me and Taylor though, it was hard getting to homeroom when you want to go to another direction while the rest of the school want to go to the other.

Taylor and I were first walking to homeroom and all you can see is everyone running to the doors of East High. That's when Taylor and I got seperated.

"Taylor let's just go to the entrance doors. I can't even get to homeroom this way." I screamed to her. She and I giggled.

"But you know who their waiting for, right?" Taylor asked me. I was so busy thinking about getting to class that I forget why they're even running the other way.

"No, who?"

"The jock, who was said to be cute" she coughed rather loudly and muttered, "and cliche."

"I heard that Taylor. You don't think its true? They are way superficial." She shook her head no and we both made our way to the East High doors just like everyone else. Once we arrived we saw everyone all huddled into a huge group. I just remained at back of the crown folding both arms to my chest, looking bored.

**(Troy's P.O.V)**

I parked my car into the school parking lot and entered the school with a huge crowd staring me down. I don't know why they were gathered up there, I think they were waiting for someone.

As soon as I walked about two steps, girls started screaming and the boy that lived across the street from me was standing right next to me.

"What?" I asked confused. Hey, at least I managed to say something. Then questions and remarks were thrown at me right away.

"Oh my gosh, he is way cute!"

"Are you a jock?"

"Of course he's a jock, look at his body!"

I was so dizzy right now because I tried to find a way out of this crowd. I also found out they were waiting for me! Then I placed my eyes on a girl with brown curls and the most amazing brown eyes. She wasn't actually excited and perky like all the other girls that I was here. She looked annoyed, bored, and I think, didn't want anything to do with me.

I squished through the crowd and headed to the main office but I found out that the guy who lived across the street from me was still standing next to me and the crowd was still behind me. I tried to look for that girl again but she wasn't there... she was gone.

While reaching the main office of East High I was stopped by that boy who was standing next to me. He stook his hand out for me to shake. "Hey, I'm Chad Danforth! So is your father our new coach? Oh right I forgot to tell you, I'm East High's basketball captain."

Basketball captain hmm? Weird I never pictured him to be captain but I was told he was... so might as well believe it.

"Hi. Troy Bolton." I shook his hand. "Yea he's the new basketball coach. I'm also trying out." I walked in and told the secretary I was new to the school then gave her my name. She gave me my schedule and my locker combination.

I stopped at my locker and opened it. All the books for all my classes were there. I looked at my schedule I had to go to homeroom and my teacher is... what?

"Ms. Darboos?" I muttered in a question. Someone started laughing. I realized Chad Danforth was still there.

"Dude, it's Ms. Darbus" He laughed once again. Yea, that made me feel welcome. At least the crowd is off my back...hopefully for the rest of the day. "You have her too? Dude, don't go within a foot near her. She can be the world's craziest teacher. She loves theater and hates basketball!"

"Hates basketball? Is that even possible? No one can ever hate basketball, it's like the awesomest sport ever!" I said. Hm... I don't think I'm gonna like this teacher.

"Yea well homeroom's gonna start in 5" He checked his watch. "We better get going. Darbus will freak"

"Ok"

- - - - - - - - - -

I reached homeroom. As it turned out, the teacher wasn't there yet so everybody was still talking. Chad brought me over to the rest of the basketball team. "Hey guys, this is Troy Bolton, the new guy."

"Hey" I heard from a few guys.

"Troy this is Zeke, Jason, Bobby, Scott, Bryan, Kyle, Wyatt, and Greg. There are four more players but in a different homeroom and we're on East High's varsity team" Chad intoduced. When their names were said they flashed a smile to me or waved.

"Troy Bolton?" A girl said a walked over to me. She was wearing a short denim skirt and a tanktop. She was blonde but also had brown highlights.

"Umm...if you don't mind me asking, who are you?" I asked nervously. She was touching my chest, which was kind of annoying.

"Your every desire" What the fuck? Okay first of all I've watched the music video 'Love in this club' and that's what the girl says. Scondly, this girl wears too much too much eyeshadow. I might be a boy but I know what eyeshadow is. It's all purple and pink.

"Okay then, nice to know" I saw her give me a puppy pout, but it wasn't cute. I walked away, not trying to be mean but this girl was touching my arms in front of several people and it really felt uncomfortable.

"No wait, I'm Camille Gonzales, head cheerleader."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Troy Bolton" I stuck my arm out for her to shake.

"I don't do handshakes Troysie, I do people!" She said rather perky. Eww did she just say she does people. And What kind of name is Troysie?!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**(Gabi's P.O.V)**

Eww nasty thoughts, nasty thoughts! I just heard Camille Gonzales talking to the new boy, I think his name is Troy Bolton. She said she does people not handshakes! But this nickname, Troysie, is just hilarious!

Mrs. Darbus came in and everyone sat down except for the new kid. "Shoo, shoo sit" Ms. Darbus said to Troy who was confused becuase he didn't know where to sit.

I ended up laughing real hard. Actually I was the only one laughing in the class. Everyone turned to look at me especially Troy and Camille. Camille, the one giving me a dirty look.

Ms. Darbus gave me a look. "Ms. Montez is their a problem?"

"No, except he's new"

"Ah, so your name and tell us about your life story."

I can tell he felt uneasy. "Um well my name's Troy Bolton. I moved here from Sacremento, California. I used to be basketball captain at my old school."

I winced. It was true, he was a jock.

"Oh good, another jock!" Ms. Darbus said with sarcasm in her voice. I looked at the jocks and the populars on the right side of the room. All of them sat together, never next to one of the nerds or anyone outside their group. I sat on the left side of the room so I wasn't considered one of the poulars.

"Um please sit behind Gabriella Montez." He was confused. He didn't know who I was. In fact, nobody did these days. I'm completely invisible except to my friends. and Camille Gonazales who loves to treat me like trash. Sharpay Evans is not a bully to me, I'm just really scared of her. She's always looking at me in a weird way.

"Uh who?"

"Me" I said irritated as I raised my hand.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**(Troy's P.O.V)**

After Ms. Darbus told me who to sit behind, I was confused. Who was Gabriella Montez? Then somebody raised their hand and said "me"

Oh.My.God

She's the girl, who was in the hallway, with the brown hair in curls and the most beautiful eyes.

As I passed Gabriella's desk, I saw her roll her eyes. Okay I didn't do anything, I've never even said a word to her. This girl has a bitch problem even though she is pretty. Then I heard someone protest.

"Ms. Dabus you can't do that. Troy is a jock. He has to sit by us, not by those Science geeks" Chad complained to her. This classroom has different groups?

"Mr. Danforth, this is my classroom, my rules, no exceptions!" Chad was about to say something but I stopped him. "Chad, it's okay leave it alone."

"Shall we get started with Shakespear?" Nobody answered. "Shakespear, wrote many plays. One of the many famous was Romeo and Juliet. I'm sure you're all familiar with it..." She talked until the bell rang and as soon as it did everyone rushed out the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Every class I had so far was with Gabriella. I was always the one sitting either next to her, in front of her, or in back of her.

I was getting ready to go to Chemistry. As I walked into the class, I spotted Gabriella Montez again.

"Everyone please sit" Mr. Henderson ordered.

Troy didn't sit. Instead, he went up to the teacher. "Umm, excuse me , I'm new."

"Ah Troy Bolton" he said looking at a bunch of papers. "Go ahead and sit next to Gabriella Monez" Oh, no! Gabriella's getting annoyed.

"Mr. Henderson, no! He always has to sit by me in every class! Stupid jocks, who needs them? I don't want to sit next to him!" Gabriella stood up and protested.

"Gabriella, is there a problem with him?"

"Yes... he's a jock! Jocks are stereotypes you know." I saw Camille roll her eyes.

"Gabriella, if there is a problem perhaps you can take it outside! Now, Troy please take the seat next to Gabriella!" He slammed his fist to his desk and yelled which made everyone jump. "Okay class take your Chemistry textbooks out." I sat in my seat and took out my textbook.

"You all have rows going across. That is your group for this upcoming project. Now gather up your desks to form your own group." Mr. Henderson said. Desks started screeching everywhere. It was loud in the classroom, talking and screaming, and shoving.

I gathered my desk with Gabriella's to start out the group. Soon more desks gathered along ours. "Oh look Bolton's in our group. How convenient." Gabriella screamed to no one in particular. She knew I was there sitting across from her but she didn't eye me.

"Look do you have a problem with me?" I asked her with a cold voice.

"Matter of fact, I do." She said with a lot more attitude.

"I didn't do anything to you! Quit being bitchy with me!" I told her. "And maybe you're jealous with the jocks. You hate how their always grabbing attention! You probably really like them." Now the whole class stopped what they were doing and began to watch the screaming match.

"I wouldn't ever like someone like you! I hate how you jocks can be so arrogant. So what? You put a basketball through a hoop! _Swishh_" She imitated the way a basketball goes through a hoop. "Oh my gosh, the ball went into the hoop! I'm so amazed, I wanna faint. I can never make it into the hoop, how would you manage to do that?!" She acted dramatically but with a whole lot of sarcasm.

"Bolton, Montez to the principle's office! NOW!" I stood up, as did Gabriella and we both walked out the door with a bunch of people chanting "oooh" I smirked for some weird reason.

As we walked into the hallway, Gabriella broke the silence. "Look what you did!"

"Me? It was your fault!" I said "Stupid Science nerds."

"Stupid jocks" "Gabriella replied. "I hate you!"

"Yes 'cause I really like you" I said with sarcasm when it was actually true. "You're actually pretty."

"Really?" She asked with the sweetest angelic voice. Then she started to glare. "Too bad hot isn't the word for you" She then giggled and ran.

**A/N: hmm how'd you like it? REVIEW please!**


End file.
